


The voice in my head

by A_Smol_Bookworm



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smol_Bookworm/pseuds/A_Smol_Bookworm
Summary: Everyone hears a voice when they think or read, that voice belongs to their soulmate. When Alec Lightwood meets his soulmate, a boy named Magnus Bane, how will he react?





	1. Chapter 1

It was everyone’s dream to meet their soulmate. Most people did, and usually in high school.  
Alec Lightwood dreaded meeting his.  
The voice in his head was low, and silky smooth. A voice that clearly belonged to another male. Alec knew there was nothing wrong with this, but his parents didn’t.  
His sister, Isabelle, had already found her soulmate. A nerd named Simon Lewis, they were both incredibly happy, and it warmed Alec’s heart. His adopted brother Jace had found his too, a short,fiery,red-head artist named Clary Fray.  
Sighing, Alec grabbed his books from his locker and headed to Chemistry, his first class of the day.  
Alec settled into his seat, alone, in the back of the class, getting out his notebook as the teacher, Mr. Wayland, walked in.  
“Class.” He said, gaining everyone’s attention. “We have a new student.”  
Alec looked at the boy, his caramel skin and green gold eyes, his heritage slightly showing. He had glitter in his spiked up black hair.  
The boy was gorgeous, that was obvious to Alec. Mr. Wayland scanned the room, looking for an open seat.  
Of course the only seat was right next to Alec.  
“Aha.” Mr. Wayland said, “ right next to Mr. Lightwood.” And pointed to the seat, Magnus quietly thanking him.  
The boy took his seat, and turned to Alec.  
“Hello.” The boy said, “I’m Magnus.”  
Alec stared.  
That voice.  
That was the voice in his head.  
“Alec.” He replied, shaking Magnus’ hand. “Nice to meet you.” Magnus smiled, ‘how beautiful’ Alec thought.  
The class started, saving Alec from having to reply, they sat their, taking notes until class ended.  
As Magnus was packing his things, Alec asked shyly, “Would you like to sit with me and a couple friends at lunch?”  
“I’d love to.” Magnus said, smiling at him again. “I’ll see you then.”  
“See ya!” Alec said, leaving the room. Smiling at his plans to see the beautiful boy again.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a really long time

Alec’s classes seemed to last forever today, and it felt like eternity before lunch rolled around. He packed up his books more quickly than usual, trying to hide his excited smile. He plugged in his earbuds, 2 Poor kids playing in his ears as he swings he backpack over his shoulder.   
“What are you so excited for?” His sister Isabelle asked as they walked to the lunch room. “It’s just lunch.”   
“I invited someone to sit with us.” He said it quietly, dark hair falling into his face.   
“Oh, okay.” Isabelle smirked, seeing her boyfriend Simon. “I’ll catch up with you Alec.” He nodded and she headed over to Simon.   
He walked to the lunch room quietly, head cast downward. Most people here found it fun to pick on him, and he never made it to lunch alone without getting stopped.   
“Well well well.” Said a familiar voice ahead of Alec, he sighed and looked up seeing the school bully, Sebastian. “If it isn’t my little friend.”   
“What do you need?” His voice came out small and quiet, not how he intended.   
“Your lunch would be nice.” Sebastian laughed. “I’m quite hungry.”   
Alec was pretty hungry today. “No.” He looked at Sebastian, who was shorter than him.   
“What?” Sebastian said sharply, looking at him with eyes that could kill.   
“I said no.” Alec repeated, dodging Sebastian’s punch with the grace of the dancer that he was.   
“That’s not an answer I appreciate.” Sebastian said, punching Alec in the eye.   
Alec handed him his lunch, Color playing as he held his hand to his eye, walking to the lunch room, ignoring the laughs behind him. He’d pay for saying no to Sebastian after school, he just knew it.   
He made it to the lunch room without any disturbances after that, eye swollen shut. Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Alec’s friends Ragnor and Catarina already at the table, no sign of Magnus yet. He sat down in the same space he always did, turning down his music and taking out one earbud so he could hear what people were saying.   
“Alec what happened?!” Catarina exclaimed, looking at his eye with worry.   
Everyone turned to look at Alec, his hair in his eyes messy, clothes ruffled, no lunch to eat, and a black eye.   
“Sebastian wanted my lunch,” He said quietly. “I said no, and he punched me.”   
“I’m going to kill him.” Jace said, eyes furious.   
“Well, where’s your lunch then?” Izzy asked, Simon nodded, wanting to know too.   
“Sebastian’s stomach.” Alec said as Ragnor handed him a ice pack he always kept handy, Lose It playing in Alec’s ear. Magnus still hadn’t shown up.   
Clary offered Alec some of her sandwich, which he kindly declined, hating all the attention he was getting.   
Once Catarina checked his eye, they all returned to their conversations, Alec, forgotten, plugged his other earbud in as Magnus sat next to him, not noticing he sang along quietly, not loud enough for anyone but Magnus to hear.   
“You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be.” His voice was deep yet sweet, drawing Magnus in. “We gotta lose it, we gotta lose it.”   
Sarah smiles came on, and a blushing Alec realized that Magnus was right next to him.   
“Awe come on, I was enjoying that.” Magnus said, smirking. “Please continue.”   
Alec blushed again. “You fooled me once with your eyes, now honey, fooled me twice with your lies and I say, Sarah smiles like Sarah doesn’t care, she lives in a world so unaware. Does she know that my destiny lies with her?”   
Magnus smiled, quietly applauding and taking a bite of his salad.   
Alec laughed softly, a sound nobody had heard for quite a while.   
“Did you just make Alec laugh?” Clary said, looking at Magnus in shock, turning the tables attention to Alec and Magnus.   
“By the angel I don’t think Alec has laughed since sixth grade.” Izzy said, Magnus would have thought that was a joke, but the look on her face said otherwise.   
“Um,” Alec said, dark hair shining as he looked up, making it look like he had a halo. “This is Magnus. Magnus this is Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Catarina, and Ragnor.” They all said their hellos, talking through the rest of lunch.  
“Alec, what happened to your eye? And where’s your lunch?” Magnus asked, seeing Alec’s eye and empty spot in front of him.   
Alec filled him in on the story, My hero playing in his ears. By the end of it, Magnus had shoved his bag of chips into his hand.   
“I’m not that hungry honestly.” Lie. That was a lie and Alec knew it.   
“Yes you are, I can tell.” Magnus said, looking at Alec’s face. “Now eat.”   
Alec could tell it wasn’t going to help if he fought it, so he ate the chips, Izzy and Jace both smiling, knowing what was going on. Alec never listened to anyone if they told him to do something. The sister and brother shared a knowing look.   
They all talked, Magnus learning more about them, how Clary hated copic markers, Jace really liked seaweed chips, Izzy could walk in seven inch heels, Simon was stuck on a level of some video game, Catarina was starting after school classes for nursing, Ragnor and his band had their first official concert tomorrow, and Alec had a dance recital tonight.   
“We’re all going to the recital and concert, wanna come?” Simon asked, looking at Magnus.   
“I’d love to.” Magnus smiled, they’d learned that Magnus was part Indonesian, bilingual, and really into fashion. By now Magnus had been added to their group chat.   
“I can drive us all there.” Ragnor suggested, everyone agreeing.   
The bell rang, and they all separated, going to their last couple classes, everyone but Alec, who was anxious, excited for the recital, it would be the first time any of them had seen him dance.   
None of them payed attention in class, all texting in the group chat, holding back laughs and smiles at certain times. Their final classes ended, and they all went home to quickly do homework before meeting up.


	3. The recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to Alec’s dance recital, will something go wrong?

Magnus walked to the Lightwoods home, Izzy had texted him the address. He was happy he’d been able to make some friends, and so quick. He knocked on the door, looking at the time to see he was a bit early. Izzy opened the door, dark lipstick in hand. She was wearing a blood red tang-top, blue skinny jeans, and black boots, her black curtain of hair on her head in a curly ponytail. Magnus himself was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a fitted blue shirt, and grey sneakers, his hair spiked.   
“Hey Magnus!” She said, smiling and letting him in. “Come on in!”   
“Thank you Iz,” he said, smiling himself. “You have a beautiful home.”   
“Thank you! Our parents are away, I think everyone is sleeping over. Alec could lend you some pj’s if you wanna too.” She covered the lipstick, putting it on the stairs to bring up later.   
“Sounds like fun, i’ll stay.” He said, fixing his hair.   
“Alec is upstairs if you wanna go talk to him.” She said, knowing exactly what she was doing.   
“Oh alright, thank you.” He went up the stairs and heard Panic! At The Disco coming from one of the rooms, he knocked on the door smirking.   
“Come on in.” It was Alec’s voice that answered.   
“I chime in with a haven’t you people ever heard of!” Magnus jokingly sang along with the song as he entered, causing Alec to laugh.   
“Stop i’m gonna smudge it!” Alec said, trying not to laugh too hard.   
“Smudge what?” He looked over at Alec, walking closer to the dresser mirror Alec was standing at. Alec was putting foundation over the black bruise around his eye, and not very well. Magnus sighed. “Here let me.” He took the foundation and got his beauty blender, blending the foundation into Alec’s skin, covering the bruise gently.   
“T-thank you.” Alec said, blushing and taking the foundation back. “It’s Izzy’s.”   
Magnus nodded, looking around Alec’s room. He had the small dresser he was standing at, a twin sized bed in the corner with a black pillow and a dark blue blanket, a bookshelf full of well loved books, and a bunch of posters for a million different types of music. The walls were painted blue.   
“You have a really nice room.” Magnus said “Way cleaner then mine.” He smiled.  
Alec laughed a bit, “Thanks.”   
The door opened and closed again, and Alec and Magnus went downstairs to see who it was.   
“Hey Magnus! Hey Alec! You ready?” Jace and Clary were in the living room, hand in hand. Alec nodded, smiling. Magnus waved, Izzy let Simon, Catarina, and Ragnor into the house, everyone saying hello to one another.  
“We better go, it’s 5:46.” Ragnor said, the recital started at 6:15. They all agreed, Alec running upstairs to get his dance bag. They all piled into Ragnor’s truck, with five seats.   
Ragnor was driving, Catarina in the front seat, Magnus in the middle seat, Izzy to his left and Jace to his right.   
“I can sit in the back with Alec.” Magnus suggested, and when nobody protested he got out, giving Clary the middle seat, and climbed into the open trunk with Alec. (A/N it’s a chevy truck and it’s blue)   
“You gotta hold on, i’ve fallen out before.” Alec said, sitting on his dance bag and smiling at the memory.   
“That sounds pleasant.” Magnus said sarcastically, making Alec laugh. He sat down next to him, leaning against the truck.   
“It’s not too far away, like ten minutes.” Alec said, looking out the side of the truck, not facing Magnus, giving Magnus a minute to admire Alec’s beauty.   
“What kind of dance do you do?” Magnus asked after a moment, snapping back.   
“Oh um hip hop.” Alec said, there was a certain spark in his eyes when he talked about dance.   
Magnus smiled. “That sounds fun, how long have you been dancing for?”  
“At least five years.” Alec said, blushing and looking away.   
“You must be really good.” Magnus said, blushing himself.   
“Do you do any sports?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus.   
Magnus shook his head, “I’ve never been good at that stuff.”   
Alec nodded as they drove over a bump. Magnus bounced up, Alec grabbing him by the waist and pulling him causing him to land extremely close to Alec.   
“Uh t-thanks.” Magnus said, scooting away from a beet red Alec.   
They pulled into a parking spot, everyone climbing out, Alec grabbed his dance bag and jumped out of the truck from the side, helping Magnus down.   
Alec disappeared into the back when they got in, saying a quick goodbye. The rest of the group got seats, seeing Alec’s number was one of the last ones.   
They watched the performances and Magnus had to admit, these kids were talented. Alec was in the second oldest group, which was why he was near the end.   
When Alec’s number was up the group exchanged excited looks, leaning forward to get a better look.   
Alec was off to the left, four other people with him on stage in a straight line. Three of them male and the person in the middle female. Each of the guys were wearing different colored stylish sweat pants, sitting low on their hips, and beanies on their heads. High tops matching their pants, Alec’s were a dark blue. Alec’s pale skin and six pack VERY distracting to Magnus.   
The girl was wearing similar sweat pants and a black halter top. She had purple hair and pale skin that stood out against her dark green pants and high tops. The song “The Nights” by Avicii started playing, and they all moved with the same grace at the exact same time.   
It was insane and beautiful to Magnus all at the same time. The way these people could move so gracefully and make it look so fresh and modern. It amazed him when he watched the way Alec bent his back, going backwards, hands making patterns above him. The way that Alec could snap his hips to the music was beautiful and insane, he took the show and it was quite obvious.   
At the end, they all spun on their heels, backs to the audience as applause boomed through the audience. Magnus saw the glance the girl cast at Alec, though Alec didn’t see it himself.   
They met Alec in the main room after, showering him with compliments as he took a puff of his inhaler, blushing.   
“Oh um guys these are my friends, Marisol,” the purple haired girl smiled and waved. “Will,” the boy who had danced next to Alec, he had black hair and dark blue eyes as well, he waved smiling. “Gabe,” a boy with brown hair and green eyes waved shyly, he was dancing to Ezra’s right. “And Jem.” A boy with silver hair and eyes smiled.   
They all said there hellos, creating small talk until Jem’s phone buzzed.   
“Oh, i’m sorry. Me and Will have to go.” He had a British accent that matched Will’s. The two boys waved goodbye and walked away, laughing and shoving each other like brothers.   
The group left soon after, Magnus and Alec climbing back into the trunk, cool air blowing in the night. Magnus shivered a bit, wrapping his arms around himself.   
“Here.” Alec said, pulling his hoodie off and handing it to Magnus. “I’m not cold, you take it.”   
He had a My Chemical Romance t-shirt on under it, and Magnus slipped the hoodie on. “Thank you.” Magnus said shyly. It was about two sizes too big for him, covering his hands and going down to his thighs.   
Alec smiled, looking out at the passing city. He’d always loved New York at night.   
“What’s this symbol mean?” Magnus asked, tracing a symbol on the hoodie.   
“Oh it’s for voltron. I’m a huge fan.” Alec smiled, blushing a bit.   
Magnus smiled “I’ll check it out sometime.” He didn’t understand why wearing Alec’s hoodie made him so happy, maybe because it smelled like Alec? But that was weird, they barely knew each other.   
They all got back to the Lightwoods home, Izzy and Jace exchanging a look when they saw Magnus wearing Alec’s Voltron hoodie, something nobody was allowed to even touch. They all changed into pj’s Magnus wearing the same hoodie and a pair of Alec’s sweatpants that he rolled up. They set up the living room, all sitting down, Izzy next to Simon on the couch, Jace and Clary sharing the loveseat, Catarina and Ragnor sitting on their separate sleeping bags, Alec and Magnus sitting on the floor, a little closer than needed, but neither of them seemed to notice.   
“So.” Catarina said, smirking. “Who’s ready to play truth or dare?”


	4. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare ends the night. What will they get up to? I’m thinking about starting an AU Voltron fic, whatta yall think?

They all wearily agreed to the game, Alec filling Magnus in on previous games with a smirk.  
“Y’all really get into this, huh?” Magnus said after Alec had told him, getting laughs from everyone.  
“I’ll go first!” Clary said, grinning and looking around at everyone. “Alec! Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” Alec said after a moment, he was too chicken to pick dare this early in the game.  
“Can you sing?” Clary asked randomly.  
“Uh I can rap?” Alec said, looking down and blushing.  
Everyone looked at him. “Show us!” Ragnor said excitedly.  
“Fine.” Alec said, taking a deep breath. “I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God. All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod. Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box? They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot. But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes. I got a laptop in my back pocket, My pen'll go off when I half-cock it. Got a fat knot from that rap profit. Made a living and a killing off it. Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office. I'm an MC still as honest. But as rude and indecent as heck. This slickety, gibbedy, hip hop You don't really wanna get into a rapping match with this rappidy rap. Packing a Mac in the back of the Ac, pack backpack rap, yep, yackidy-yac  
The exact same time I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing.”  
“You know Rap God?!” Izzy said, looking at him. “Plus that whole beginning this was good, you can rap and sing?!”  
“W-wha-buh-?” Magnus said, overwhelmed by the speed those words had come out of Alec’s mouth, causing Alec to blush and the rest of the group to laugh.  
“Okay! Next person!” Alec said, holding back a laugh. “Catarina, this was your idea, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” She said quickly, smiling in excitement.  
Alec smirked. “Go outside and you have to slip an ice cube down the shirt of the first person you see.” The rest of the group grinned as Catarina got a ice cube heading outside.  
Out of luck, the first person was Will, Jem a bit behind him. Catarina didn’t know it, but Will and Jem were trained in every type of combat imaginable, and Jem regularly carried a pocketknife. Alec held back a laugh, telling the group, who looked at him in shock.  
“You think that’s funny?!” Jace said, looking at Alec. “We gotta stop her!”  
“Nah she’s fine,” Alec said. “Once they recognize her they won’t hurt her.”  
Catarina slipped the ice cube down Will’s shirt, who let out a startled yell and whipped around, sweeping Catarina’s legs out from under her in one swift movement. Jem was on Catarina in a second, pocket knife to her throat.  
“Don’t mo-Catarina?!” Jem said, his tone going from deadly to normal and friendly as he released her, helping a very startled Catarina to her feet.  
“Geez!” Catarina yelled. “It was a dare! I slipped an ice cube down your back!”  
“I can tell.” Will said, making the group at the door laugh, he looked at them grinning.  
“Wanna join?” Simon asked, looking at Will and Jem, who shared a breif shrug and nodded at the same time.  
“Sure.” They both said at the same time, British voices tangling together.  
The group grinned eagerly, letting the three inside. They all returned to the living room, sitting down in the same spots, Will and Jem next to Alec.  
“Jem, since you were so eggar to attack me.” Catarina said, getting a laugh from everyone. “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” Jem said, he had always been a sweet softy, but he had a harder side.  
“Have you met your voice?” Catarina asked, ‘voice’ was what they called the people who belonged to the voices that did their thinking.  
“Yep, both of them.” He said, linking his hand with Will’s. Some people were lucky enough to have to voices, meaning their heart was split between the two people. One voice was only reading, the other was the rest of your thoughts. Will sent him a mischievous smile. They weren’t a thing, Jem was in love with a small brunette named Tessa, but they were closer than brothers. Clary and Izzy both saying ‘aww’.  
“Hmmm.” Jem said, looking around the room. “Simon! Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Simon said after a minute, it was Jem, how bad could it be?  
“I dare you to go to the park dressed as a girl and try to get a date, bring Will with you and try to get him a date too.” Jem said with a smirk, silver eyes shining with mischief.  
“Fine.” Simon said. Izzy, squealing in excitement as she dragged him to her room to get him ready. Will high fives Jem, both of them sharing a grin from something unknown to everyone else.  
Izzy dragged Simon down the stairs, she’d actually done a pretty great job making Simon look convincing.  
She’d put a wig on him, making it look like he had long straight brown hair. Since he was skinny and not too musclar, his legs looked completely normal in the black leggings, and the oversized pale yellow sweater he had on hid his shape well. She’d managed to use makeup to make him look more feminine (all with Magnus’ help of course) it looked like he had a button nose, dark red lips, and a blush. He looked like the super pretty, sweet, and shy girl everyone at school likes.  
“Dang.” Ragnor said, making everyone laugh.  
“Go on, we’ll watch from behind.” Jem said, ushering Will and Simon forward when they got to the park.  
The two walked around the park, ignoring the jealous looks the two were getting from boys and girls alike. They approached a group of kids they knew went to their school, all male.  
The first boy was small and pale, with dark brown hair and eyes, freckles to match. They knew his name was Jon.  
The second boy was a red head with excited green eyes. His name was Henry.  
The final boy was Sebastian.  
“Hey Will!” Henry said, waving. Henry was a good friend of Will’s, though he could be a bit absentminded sometimes. Henry didn’t hang out with Sebastian, he must have been with Jon.  
“Who’s your friend?” Jon asked when they approached. “She’s mighty pretty.”  
Simon blushed, looking down. “Becca.” He said, he’d managed to make his voice to sound believable.  
“Well Becca, maybe we should hang out sometime.” Jon said, smiling in a charming way.  
“I’d like that.” Simon said in the same voice, smiling shyly.  
They quickly exchanged numbers, Will and Simon trying their best not to burst into laughter.  
“We’d better go.” Will said, hooking his arm around Simons shoulders in an endearing way. They all said goodbyes, walking away, seeing a group of girls that also went to their school. (A/N Will is gay in this, you’ll see why it’s important later)  
“Uh, i’m not interested in girls.” Will said, looking at Simon. Will was openly gay, and wasn’t scared of what people said about him.  
“Oh, alright, sorry.” Simon said, steering him away from the girls. Will had a boyfriend, who he’d called before the dare to make sure it wouldn’t bother him. His boyfriend’s name was Diah, a short boy with black hair, blue highlights in it, strange purple eyes, ear, nose, and lip piercings, and a love for books and certain anime’s. He always wore ripped jeans and oversized sweaters. He’d said it was fine, and even laughed about it.  
They approached another group from their school, two guys and a girl.  
One of the boys had rainbow hair, and bright blue eyes so vibrant it was almost startling. They knew him as Ty, and he was bi.  
The other boy had light brown hair and eyes, his beautiful face making it look anything but plain. His name was Kit and they knew he was gay as well.  
The girl had porcelain features, calm grey eyes, and straight brown hair. Jem’s girlfriend Tessa. Jem shot her a text, pulling her phone out of her ripped skinny jeans, she read it, hands peaking out of her grey sweater. She held back a laugh, nodding at the two.  
“Hey there!” Tessa said, going along with it. “Ty, Kit, these are my friends Will and Becca!”  
“Hey there.” Kit said shyly, blushing when Will smiled at him.  
“Will, nice to meet you.” Will said in his thick British accent, holding out a hand to Kit, shaking Ty’s hand after Kit’s. Simon just waved a friendly hello.  
“Would you like to maybe hang out sometime, get to know each other?” Ty suggested to Will, mouth quirked up in a charming half smile.  
“I’d love to.” Will said, exchanging numbers with Ty. “Nice to meet you Kit! Jem called a minute ago, we just stopped to say hello.”  
They parted, making it back to the group before all of them burst into laughter. Jem and Will were leaning into each other, each one clutching to the other as they laughed, trying not to fall over. Clary, Simon, and Izzy in a circle, clinging to each other, eventually falling over from laughing so hard. Jace and Alec were laughing together, Magnus and Alec holding onto each other’s arms for support. Rangor and Catarina in a tangled mess of limbs in the grass, still laughing. They all caught their breath, looking at each other and laughing all over again. They all walked back to the Lightwood’s house, making jokes and laughing, seeing it was nearly 10:30.  
They did a couple more dares, all falling asleep at around 1:45 am. Jace and Clary on the loveseat, Jace spooning Clary. Simon and Izzy on the couch, Izzy curled up next to Simon, his arm around her waist. Will sitting against the wall, Jem’s head resting on his shoulder. Rangor and Catarina in their separate sleeping bags, Alec and Magnus on the floor, not touching, backs facing each other.  
Izzy was the first to wake up, carefully untangling herslef from Simon, looking around at everyone. She smiled at Jace and Clary, who hadn’t moved, and smiled a bit more when she saw Will and Jem. She stepped over Ragnor then Catarina, who hadn’t moved an inch. She looked at Alec and Magnus, who had somehow found each other while sleeping, Magnus was curled up next to Alec, Alec’s arm around him protectively. Izzy smiled warmly at them, going to make herself coffee.


	5. The park

Alec woke up next, panicking when he saw Magnus next to him. He carefully untangled himself. He joined Izzy in the kitchen, who smirked when she saw him.   
“So, Magnus huh?” She said, looking at him. She had managed to sleep without smudging her makeup or messing up her hair. Alec on the other hand, not so much. The foundation he had over his eye had smudged off, revealing a dark purple ring around his eye. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and his blue eyes were glazed with sleep.   
“D-don’t tell anyone.” Alec said, looking at her.   
“Your secrets safe with me big brother.” Izzy said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her, some of the tension melting away from his body.   
“I have s-stuff to do today.” He said, looking at her. “I needa get my guitar and head out.”   
“Wait! Bring Magnus with you.” She said, smiling. “At least when you preform he can watch.”   
Alec played music in the park on the weekends, trying to make some extra money while he wasn’t at work. Izzy had come along with him once, and she’d loved it, dancing around.   
“F-fine. When he wakes up I’ll invite him.” Alec said, blushing. “I’m going to tune my guitar.” He headed upstairs to his room, taking his guitar out of the closet.   
Magnus woke up ten minutes later, walking into the kitchen. “Mornin.” He said, looking at Izzy.   
“Mornin Magnus! Alec had a question for you, he’s upstairs.” She said, grinning with excitement.   
“O-okay?” He said, raising an eyebrow and going up the steps. The door to Alec’s room was open, and Magnus walked in.   
Alec was sitting on the bed, his guitar on his lap. He was tuning it, his microphone and speaker next to his case on the floor.   
“Hey.” Magnus said, leaning against the door frame. “I was informed you had something to ask me?”   
Alec looked up, dark locks falling into his calm blue eyes. “Oh hey.” Alec said, blushing and moving his guitar. “I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park with me? I make music there on the weekends.”   
“Sure!” Magnus said, moving to sit next to Alec on the bed. “When do you leave?”   
“Usually at like twelve?” Alec said, looking at his watch. “So like twenty minutes?”   
“Alright,” Magnus said, smiling. “I’m gonna go put on my clothes.” He was about to leave the room when Alec spoke.   
“Do you wanna wear one of my t-shirts?” He asked, blushing. “I mean yours is kinda dressy.”   
“Um, sure.” Magnus said, honestly, he just wanted an excuse to wear something of Alec’s again.   
“Just pick anything then.” Alec said, going back to tuning his guitar.   
“O-okay.” Magnus said, taking a t-shirt from the drawer. He’d ended up grabbing a black t-shirt with Panic! At The Disco written across it. Bands seemed to be on everything Alec owned. He left the room, taking his Jeans and the shirt, changing quickly in the bathroom. When he came back in, Alec was wearing a faded dark blue sweater and old jeans. His guitar in case was slung over his back, and he was holding a bag with the mic and speaker in it.   
“Ready?” Alec asked, looking at him nervously.   
“Yeah,” Magnus said, tucking his phone into his pocket. “Are we walking?”   
Alec nodded as they went down the stairs, Will and Jem stirring. “It’s not too far.”   
They left the house, Izzy giving Alec a thumbs up. They created small talk as they walked, Alec quickly setting up when they got there.   
“W-what should I do?” Magnus asked when Alec was done.   
“Something to attract people, maybe dance?” Alec suggested, blushing.   
“Can do.” Magnus said, chuckling softly. “Make your magic.”   
Alec strummed the guitar a couple times, gaining a couple people’s attention. He started the song, his voice joining the guitar quickly after.   
“I don't want no time on the big screen  
I'm okay with me and my ripped jeans and you, and you. Messy hair, that's what he likes on me, I don't care as long as we're happy and free To be just you and me, and free to be just you and me. They think it's a shame, That the world will never know our names. But I think that's okay,  
'Cause love gets ruined by money and power and fame and, We're just two poor kids from a really rich city. My oh my, what a pity. ‘Cause we've got a love story unlike the rest, No fancy suit and no fancy dress  
Just us, just us, just love, just love, Just us, just us, just love, just love. He picks her up in a Benz but, My lover comes by himself and a dozen roses. He probably stole 'em  
He's got a smudge of mud on his eye,” He sang, Magnus watching him dearly. A couple people had crowded around, a girl and a boy slow dancing to Alec’s voice, two boys slow dancing together, nobody who had gathered commenting, causing Magnus to smile, two girls joining later.   
Alec finished the song, the group around them applauding, and half the people stopping to throw bills into his open guitar case, he thanked them.   
One of the boys who had been dancing pulled out a ukulele, and started strumming the music to The Judge by Twenty One Pilots. Alec smiled and gestured for him to come next to him. Alec and him stood back to back, laughing and smiling as Alec sang.  
“When the leader of the bad guys sang  
Something soft and soaked in pain. I heard the echo from his secret hideaway. He must've forgot to close his door, As he cranked out those dismal chords, And his four walls declared him insane. I found my way, Right time wrong place, As I plead my case. You're the judge, oh no, Set me free. You're the judge, oh no, Set me free  
I know my soul's freezing, Hell's hot for good reason. So please, take me.” Alec sang, him and the boy dancing to the beat and laughing. Magnus and the boy’s boyfriend laughing and dancing around.   
“Three lights are lit, But the fourth one's out. I can tell cause it's a bit darker Than the last night's bout. I forgot about the drought, Of light bulbs in this house So I head out, Down a route I think is heading south. But I'm not good with directions  
And I hide behind my mouth, I'm a pro at imperfections And I'm best friends with my doubt. And now that my mind's out, And now I hear it clear and loud, I'm thinking, 'Wow, I probably should've stayed inside my house'. I found my way, Right time wrong place. As I plead my case, You're the judge, oh no, Set me free. You're the judge, oh no, Set me free.” The boy and Alec highfived, people around them applauding again.   
“See ya Gideon!” Alec said as the boy walked away with his boyfriend.   
Alec sang a couple more songs, people who he knew coming up to jam with him sometimes. Him and Magnus having the times of their lives.   
Alec packed up after a couple hours, him and Magnus walking back to the Lightwoods home.   
“Thanks for coming with me.” Alec said, looking at Magnus.   
“It’s no problem.” Magnus said, smiling and looking at him. “I had fun.”   
They stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes. Magnus stood up on his toes, his and Alec’s lips meeting for a quick second. Alec smiled at Magnus, who smiled softly. They walked back into the Lightwood’s home hand in hand. Izzy beamed at them, Simon, Clary, and Jace giving Alec and Magnus supportive looks, Will smiled, Jem doing the same.   
Will saw something he could relate to in Alec’s eyes.   
“Magnus, do you mind if I spoke to Alec for a moment?” Will asked, smiling.  
“Go ahead.” Magnus said, Will pulling Alec upstairs.


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, this is super short! I’m working as often as I can on this, school just started.

Alec and Will sat on the bed, looking at each other.   
“Did you and Magnus?” Will didn’t have to say it.  
“Yeah. We did.” Alec said, looking down at his sweater sleeves.   
“If you don’t mind me asking,” Will said softly, “What’s your sexuality?”   
Alec looked at him, he knew he could trust Will. “Will I think i’m gay.” He said, holding his face in his hands.   
Will placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. “That’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with that. I can promise you there’s nothing wrong with you.” He said, looking at Alec.   
Alec looked up, “Really?” He asked, he’d been raised by homophobic parents, and he had been taught it was bad.   
“Really. And please, don’t be afraid to talk to me ever. I’m always here to help you mate.” Will said, removing his hand.  
“Well, what should I do?” Alec asked, looking up at Will.   
“Don’t let anyone force you in or out of the closet,” Will told him seriously. “It’s all about when your ready and who you want to tell. I found it easier to tell my close friends first, but it’s different for everyone.”   
Alec nodded. “Wha-what about Magnus?”   
“You should probably talk to him sooner rather than later. Believe me, i’m not pushing you to do anything, but it may be easier to talk to your parents with your voice by your side.” Will grinned like usual. “Not saying you have to tell your parents right away, it took me years.”   
Alec smiled at him. “Will I can’t thank you enough.”   
Will clapped him on the shoulder and grinned, “Don’t worry about it.” Him and Alec both hugged quickly after before heading back downstairs.   
Magnus was getting pummeled by questions of all sorts, sitting in a circle with the group.  
“What happened?!” Catarina said, looking at him.   
“I’ll share if Alec wants to share.” He said calmly, looking at Catarina.   
“Did you two kiss?!” Clary asked leaning forwards.   
“Again, Alec can share if Alec wants to.” That earned Magnus a squeal from Izzy, Clary, and Catarina.   
When they heard Will and Alec approaching, a wide eyed Jace, Jem, Ragnor, and Simon looked at them, excited Clary, Izzy, and Catarina looking at the two, and Magnus looking at Alec, eyes quietly pleading for help.   
Will gave Alec a thumbs up, sitting next to Jem.   
“Uh guys.” Alec said, looking at them and smirking. “Let’s get one thing straight, i’m not.”   
The group couldn’t control their laughter, Izzy and Jace getting up to hug Alec. Magnus sent Alec a supportive smile, Alec sitting on the couch behind Magnus. Magnus leaned against Alec’s legs gently, head resting in Alec’s lap. This earned a round of ‘awwww’ from the group.   
Alec and Magnus parted from the group, sitting on the porch steps.   
“W-what does this make us?” Alec asked, looking down a blushing.   
“Whatever your most comfortable with.” Magnus said, holding Alec’s hand.  
“Magnus w-will you be my b-boyfriend?” Alec asked shyly, looking at Magnus with innocent blue eyes.   
“I’d like that very much.” Magnus said, smiling. Alec smiled softly, Magnus pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Alec blushed, hugging Magnus.   
The two went inside, no need for them to announce, the group could tell. They were showered with congratulations. Izzy pulled Alec into a tight hug.   
“I’m so proud of you.” Izzy whispered into Alec’s ear, making him smile.   
Eventually everyone went home, plans for the concert tomorrow already made.   
Izzy and Alec were watching a movie, curled up together in a blanket. They fell asleep there, Jace smiling at the two and turning off the tv before heading up to his bed.


	7. Early arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i’m not posting as much, school. I dunno why I update nobody even reads dis ;-;

Alec and Izzy were awoken by shaking.  
“Alexander! Isabelle! Wake up now!” Their mothers annoyed voice called.  
They both shot up, banging heads. They exchanged a terrified look, their parents weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.  
“M-mum?!” Alec said, his dark hair falling into his anxious blue eyes. “I thought you wouldn’t be home until tomorrow!”  
“Our flight was switched.” Their mother said, grabbing Alec’s phone when I dinged. “Alexander!”  
“W-what?” Alec said, him and Izzy looking at each other with wide eyes.  
“Who’s Magnus, why is she texting you ‘good morning love’ and why is there a heart next to her name?!” She said, looking at Alec furiously. It ticked Alec off that she instantly thought anyone who texted him things like that was female.  
“It’s nobody.” Alec said sharply, earning him a smack across his cheek. Another marking to match his eye. He took his phone from her, clutching his cheek.  
“How dare you hit him like that!” Izzy yelled, holding onto her older brother. The yelling had worried Jace, who walked downstairs.  
“What’s going on?” Jace said, looking at the scene in front of him.  
“That is keeping secrets from me! And he’s messaging some girl!” Maryse said angrily, looking at Jace. “I know you’d never do anything like that.” She smiled, she’d always favored Jace and Izzy.  
“Alec! That’s Alec, your son!” Jace said angrily. He looked at his siblings. “We’re going to stay somewhere. C’mon.” The three ran upstairs, shoving random clothes and necessities into bags. They walked out the door, Alec getting hit harshly on the arm with some object as they left. He bit down on his lip, holding in a cry of pain.  
“Where are we going?” Izzy asked Jace as they walked, backpacks slung over their shoulders. Alec was trying to ignore the blood on his arm.  
“I texted in the group chat, the only person who could allow us to stay, and respond quickly was Catarina.” Jace said, looking at the two. “Is that okay?”  
Izzy and Alec nodded, Alec wishing he had fallen asleep with a sweater on.  
“Alec what happened to your arm?” Izzy asked, looking at the blood trickling down.  
“I think she threw something sharp at me.” Alec said, shrugging and wiping away the blood, which continued to flow.  
They made it to Catarina’s house without issue. Jace knocked on the door, Catarina and her blue hair answering.  
“Come on in guys.” She said, opening the door.  
“Nice to meet you three.” A warm voice said. Izzy and Jace looked up to see a woman with dark brown hair and eyes, matching Catarina’s original hair color. “I’m Kaia, Catarina’s mom.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Izzy said, smiling. “I’m Izzy, and these are my brothers Alec and Jace.”  
Alec waved with the hand that didn’t have blood on it, looking up a bit.  
“Thank you for allowing us to stay miss.” Jace said, looking at Kaia. “We won’t be here long.”  
“Stay as long as you need to.” Kaia said, smiling. “I can show you to your rooms if you’d like?”  
Izzy and Jace nodded, Alec still silent. She showed them to rooms, surprisingly there were three extra bedrooms, enough for each of them. They all parted to leave their things in the rooms, promising to make plans to find somewhere to go later.  
Alec threw his bag at the foot of the bed, sitting on the bed, making it squeak.  
He’d promised himself he wouldn’t cry.  
He had to be strong, he wouldn’t let them break him, not yet. He had to be strong for Izzy, he knew Jace probably didn’t need anyone really, but he needed to be strong for him too.  
But not right now.  
Tears started to leak from his eyes, he wiped them away angrily, ignoring the blood that smeared onto his face. More followed, until he couldn’t control it anymore. He sobbed silently, hiding his pain from anyone outside of the room. He didn’t hear the knock on the door, he was starting to make noise.  
Jace walked into the room, looking at Alec. “A-alec? What’s going on?” He said, looking at him from the door, shutting the door.  
“N-nothing, it’s nothing Jace. Don’t worry a-about me.” Alec said, his voice small and defeated. He looked up, blue eyes bloodshot, blood around his eyes from when he’d wiped them, tears tracking down his pale face, and hair falling into his eyes.  
“It’s obviously something.” Jace said, sitting next to him. “C’mon man, you can always talk to me. You don’t have to bottle it up all the time.”  
Alec shook his head. “Jace you s-shouldn’t worry about me. I h-honestly do-don’t want anyone to see me l-like this.” He sighed, the breath coming out shaky.  
“Alright bud. I’m not going to push you, Catarina said she wants to check up on you in a couple minutes.” Jace said, getting up and leaving.  
‘How pathetic am I.” Alec thought sharply. ‘Crying because my mom hit me a couple times. I’m worthless, why shouldn’t she?’  
He wiped the last of his tears, forgetting about the blood on his face and the small trickle of blood still coming from the wound on his arm, which was surrounded by dry blood.  
He walked down the steps after fixing his hair, eye’s returned to their normal color. His eye, now an unappealing mix of blue and purple, quite visible. The bright red hand mark standing out on his cheek. He did his best to ignore the burning pain in his arm and cheek, but the pain in his heart was too large to forget.  
“Oh Alec.” Catarina said sympathetically, meeting him at the stairs. “You’ve had a quite eventful couple days, haven’t you?”  
“Please don’t talk to me like that.” Alec said, he couldn’t hide the pain in his voice.  
“I’m sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Catarina said, dragging him to the kitchen, pushing him into a chair.  
She grabbed a cloth, wetting it with water. She cleaned the blood off his face gently, avoiding the bruise and hand mark.  
“Is that from your arm?” She asked while rubbing the blood off his hand.  
“Yeah.” He said sheepishly. “I haven’t even looked at the cut.”  
“It’s still bleeding a bit.” She said, looking at it. “That means there’s probably something in it.”  
Alec nodded, staying still while she cleaned around the cut.  
“Now I can see what’s goin on here.” She said, looking at the cut carefully. “Oh.”  
“What?” Alec asked, looking at her. “Is it that bad?”  
“Alec how are you not screaming in pain?” Catarina said, shocked. “This is a gash, and it’s going to leave a scar. There’s some glass in it, do you know why?”  
Alec bit his lip, another scar?  
“Uh. I fell.” Alec said, shifting his feet. He was a terrible liar and he knew it. He gritted his teeth as Catarina carefully pulled out the chunks of glass, cleaning his wound and wrapping it with bandages.  
“That doesn’t sound about right Alec.” She said, looking into his eyes. “I need you to talk to me. And if not, an adult.”  
“O-okay.” Alec said, shaking. “I’ll talk to an adult sometime.”  
“No. You’ll talk to an adult right now.” Catarina said, eyes stubborn. “This is serious, Alec.”  
She left the room, Alec knowing it was in his best interest to stay in the chair. He could hear her assuring his siblings, and footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. He bowed his head, expecting to be hit.  
“Alec, right hun?” Kaia asked, sitting down in front of him. Alec nodded weakly. “Well, you look like you’ve been through some tough stuff, would you mind telling me what happened?”  
He started with the eye, explaining how Sebastian had wanted his lunch. His mother would have beat him for saying no, but Kaia didn’t.  
“Oh love that’s terrible. I may have to go talk to the principal about that. Don’t worry, I won’t mention names.” She said softly, making Alec look up at her.  
“Y-you aren’t ma-mad at me?” Alec asked, his confusion clear. “Your n-not gonna hi-hit me?”  
“Oh no hun I would never hit you.” Kaia said sympathetically. “Why don’t you tell me about your cheek?”  
“W-well our parents got home early this morning.” Alec started. “And me and Izzy were asleep on the couch, an-and she took my phone and saw a text from Magnus, and whe-when I wouldn’t tell her who he was she hit me.” Tears were filling his eyesight.  
Kaia frowned. “Is Magnus your friend?” She asked, but she didn’t seem to be upset.  
“N-no he’s my bo-boyfriend.” Alec said, looking down in shame.  
“Oh love, i’m sorry I made the mistake.” She said, smiling. “Congratulations!”  
“You aren’t ups-upset?” Alec asked her, looking back up.  
“No, I promise i’ll never get upset with you Alec.” She said reassuringly. “And what about your arm? Catarina said it looked pretty bad, doesn’t sound like you fell.”  
“M-my mom threw a family picture at me when we left.” Alec said, looking at Kaia. “of course I wasn’t in the picture anyways.”  
“I’m sorry Alec, but I have to file a report. That’s abuse.” Kaia said, looking him in the eye. “Has this ever happened before?”  
Alec nodded, “I have a lot of scars.” He said weakly. “I cover them up with makeup when I dance.”  
Kaia nodded. “Who else knows about what’s going on at home? How long has it been happening?”  
“It’s been happening ever since I held hands with a boy in fifth grade.” Alec said, looking at Kaia. “And no, nobody else knows, except Jace and Izzy now.”  
“Alec I really am sorry.” She said calmly. “That’s terrible, and I promise you won’t have to go back ever again.”  
Alec nodded, standing up. “Thank you.” He said, a bit of his thunder back.  
She smiled, sensing it. “No problem Alec.” She walked out of the kitchen, probably to go make the phone call.  
Alec walked into the living room, his phone dinged again. He ignored it, sitting down with Catarina and his siblings, they talked like normal, laughing at some points, all smiling.  
Alec’s phone continued to ding, he finally decided to check.  
Magnus: Everything Alright hun? Magnus: Alec why is your mom at my place? Magnus: ALEC HELP *address*


	8. Panic

Alec looked at the messages in panic, his heart racing.   
“Guys,” he said, standing up. “Mums at Magnus’ house, he needs help.”   
The three looked at Alec with wide eyes, quickly standing up.   
“I’m getting my mom, this is starting to get to a level we can’t handle alone.” Catarina said, running out of the room.   
The Lightwood siblings quickly got their shoes on, Alec about to break down from panic, his arm burning from the harsh movements.   
“Let’s go,” Kaia said, grabbing her car keys, her and her daughter already wearing shoes. “We have to help that poor boy.”   
They got into the car, racing to the address Magnus sent Alec, Alec trying not to have a panic attack in the front seat.   
“Alec, it may be in your best interest to stay in the car, with your arm and things like that.” Jace said, getting a hard glare from Alec. “Or not.”   
They pulled up to an apartment building, running to Magnus’ loft. Alec pushed open the unlocked door, looking for Magnus. The loft was a mess, cushions on the floor and chairs pushed askew.   
The small drops of blood on the floor made Alec want to throw up.   
“Please! No more please.” Magnus’ voice whimpered from the other room.   
They all quickly rushed towards the sound of Magnus’ voice, finding him cowering in the corner, covering his face. Maryse was standing in front of him, hands clenched into fists.   
“Stop! Get away from him!” Kaia yelled, yanking Maryse away, holding her against the wall. “The police are on their way, move and it won’t be pretty.”  
Alec rushed to Magnus, taking his hands. “It’s okay, i’ve got you, your going to be okay.” He said, holding Magnus.   
Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. His lip was bleeding, and a bruise had formed on his cheekbone. There was blood trickling from his nose, and tears staining his cheeks.  
Magnus clutched onto Alec, who carried him into the living room, Magnus’ legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.   
Magnus refused to let go of Alec, even after he calmed down. Catarina worked around Alec, cleaning Magnus up.   
“The bruise should fade in a while,” Catarina said, finishing. “Otherwise there’s no injuries.”   
“Thank you Catarina.” Alec said for Magnus, who was hiding his face in Alec’s shirt.   
Jace and Izzy opened the door for the police, Izzy leading them to Maryse and Jace to Magnus.   
“Sir we’re going to need to speak to your friend alone.” A burly police man said to Alec, whom Magnus was still clutching onto, sitting on his lap.   
“I won’t leave my boyfriend.” Magnus said weakly, looking at the officer. Alec looked at him with pleading ocean eyes.   
“Mags, please? I’ll be right here waiting for you.” Alec said, looking into his eyes.   
“You really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes.” Magnus said, sighing. He got up, following the officer into the hallway, Alec smiling supportively.   
The cops left quickly after, taking Maryse with them. Magnus crawled back onto Alec’s lap, head resting on his chest, Alec held him around the waist gently.   
“I’ve got him if you guys wanna go back to the house.” Alec said, looking at the four.   
They ended up leaving, Izzy kissing the top of Alec’s head lightly before walking out the door, shutting it softly.   
“Thank you.” Magnus said, clearly exhausted.   
“No apologies needed,” Alec said quietly. “I can tell your tired, I’ve got you, sleep love.”   
Magnus drifted off, too emotionally exhausted to fight it. Alec held him all night, playing with a lock of his hair gently, there were too many things going on in his head for him to sleep.   
Magnus woke up at about nine in the morning, Alec still awake. He yawned, sitting up and looking at Alec, black hair ruffled cutely.   
“When did you wake up?” Magnus asked lazily, voice laced with fatigue.   
“Who says I went to sleep?” Alec asked, looking back at him and smirking.   
“M bad for you.” Magnus said, fake pouting.   
Alec chuckled softly, brushing his dark hair out of those beautiful eyes. The bruise was getting better each day, his arm still stung.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, looking at Magnus shyly.   
“I’m fine hun,” Magnus said, smiling reassuringly. The bruise on his cheekbone was still light, the cut on his lip nearly invisible. A marking just above his eyebrow hinting at a cut not deep enough to stay for long. “No need to worry about me.”   
“If you say so.” Alec said, rubbing his eyes. “We never made it to Ragnor’s concert.” He frowned, very clearly feeling bad.  
“It’s fine, he’ll understand.” Magnus said, sitting next to Alec who stretched. “What day is it?”   
Alec looked at his phone, sitting up a bit in panic. “Quiznak, it’s Monday.”   
“School it is.” Magnus said, getting up. “You really should have gotten some sleep.”   
“I’m fine.” Alec said, standing up. “I guess i’m going like this.” His clothes were wrinkled, blue eyes sparkling, and black hair ruffled.   
Magnus smiled, “I think I have your hoodie from the recital, let me check.” He came back into the room with Alec’s beloved Voltron hoodie.   
Alec slipped it on, his hair naturally smoothing down. “Thank you.” He said shyly. Magnus quickly got ready, covering Alec and his bruises with makeup.   
“Can I try something?” He asked, looking at Alec’s hair. When Alec nodded, he took some hair product, running his fingers through Alec’s dark locks. He spiked Alec’s short hair, making his blue eyes pop. Under that hair he was hiding beautifully arched eyebrows and amazing cheekbones, not to mention his jawline. “Dang Alec.” He said, making Alec laugh.   
They left for school, thanking the heavens that they had late classes today.   
When they got there, they did not expect to see what they did


	9. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter

They saw a large group of students on one side of the lot, opposite of them, watching something eagerly. They shared a worried look, crossing the lot quickly and getting to the front of the crowd.   
There was Sebastian.   
Standing across from him was a boy, he was much smaller than Sebastian, 5’3 at the most. His short hair was dark brown, thick lashes to match his bright green eyes. He had freckles thrown across his pale cheeks and nose. Black ripped skinny jeans, an oversized sweater, and combat boots on his feet.   
“Why don’t you tell me why I saw you in the girls dorms?” Sebastian said to the boy, grinning.   
“I was just looking for my dorm.” The boy said, his voice was a bit high for a male. The school had dorms for exchange students, or parents who paid to have their children stay there.   
“In the girls? You find it?” Sebastian asked him, smirking as he took a step towards the boy.   
“Um eventually yeah.” He replied, unsure why this was such a big deal.   
“Well I don’t know if you know this or not,” Sebastian said, now in the boys face. “But I run this place, and I know everything. There’s a price for keeping secrets.”   
“And what is that?” The boy asked before Sebastian lunged at him. He easily dodged the bigger boy, kicking his shoulder so hard there was a snap, and Sebastian fell to the ground screaming in pain. “Who’s next?” The boy screamed angrily. Magnus recognized the threat as an act of self-defense.   
“Clear the crowd, I can handle it.” Alec said, stepping into the circle with his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to talk to you.” He said to the boy, who was breathing heavily, hands clenched into fists.   
Magnus easily cleared the crowd, joining Alec when everyone was gone. “We want to help you.” Magnus said, looking at the boy. “I’m Magnus, this is Alec. What’s your name?”   
“Kai.” He said, relaxing a bit. He still looked ready to attack at any moment, but his face had calmed. “Who was that kid?” He looked in the direction Sebastian was limping away in.   
“Sebastian.” Magnus said, “and I think you just became a legend.”   
“Nobody’s ever stood up to Sebastian, never-mind actually won.” Alec supplied at Kai’s confused look.   
“I suggest you keep it low key until your first class.” Magnus said. “Don’t be too social yet, it won’t end well.”   
Kai nodded, he was clearly the type of person who never gave thanks. Magnus and Alec walked away from the boy, seeing him scale a huge tree and sit in one of the taller branches before they left.   
“How does he do that?” Alec asked in wonder. Magnus just shrugged.


	10. Gossip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be coming out less frequently, my apologies

They went to chemistry together, ignoring the gossip.   
“Alec-Kun! Did you hear?” A boy with dark blue hair and hazel eyes asked excitedly, running up. He was a head shorter than Magnus.   
“Yes I heard about the figh-“ Alec started, but was quickly interrupted.   
“No! What fight Alec-kun?” The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. Man, this kid was pretty adorable. “I was talking about the new students! Kai, Keith, and Magnus!”   
Magnus bit back a laugh, this kid was just so clueless.   
“Yeah Blue,” Alec said. “I met Kai, this is Magnus, and no, I didn’t know about Keith.”   
“Oh, well okay.” Blue turned to Magnus, bouncing on his heel excitedly. “Nice to meet you!”   
“Nice to meet you too.” Magnus said, waving politely.   
“Oh, it’s late.” Blue said, looking at his childish watch. “Bye Alec-kun! Bye Magnus!” He gave Alec a hug and ran off, Alec laughing softly as they continued walking.   
“He’s just a little ball of energy isn’t he?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec as they took their seats, surprisingly early.   
“Yeah,” Alec replied, smiling. “He started going by Blue a couple years ago. Half the people in this school don’t even know his real name.”   
Magnus laughed, the two shifting their attention to the teacher who was starting class.   
When Magnus got to lunch, he saw Blue and Alec sitting side by side, heads bent over something on the table. They looked like siblings, Blue being so small.   
Kai was sitting alone, the corner of the cafeteria completely empty except for him.   
Magnus decided it was better to leave him alone, sitting to Alec’s right.  
Both of the boys looked up, Blue’s cheeks an adorable shade of red. His hair stuck up in places like an anime characters.   
“Hey!” Alec said, smiling. “How were the rest of your classes?”   
“They were okay.” Magnus said, looking at the book in between Blue and Alec. “Whatcha readin?”   
“Vampire Academy.” Blue said, bouncing excitedly in his seat. “Alec-kun will only let me read it when he’s here.”   
“There’s parts in the book, Blue.” Alec said, looking at his friend. “The books are in the mature section for a reason.”   
“But Alec-kun! I’m mature!” Blue retaliated, crossing his arms adorably. “I’m fifteen!”   
Wow. This kid was only a year younger than them?   
Magnus laughed at the two, their bickering reminded him of siblings. “Sounds like a good book.” He said to Blue, taking out his lunch.   
“It is Magnus-Chan!” Blue said, spinning around in his chair. “Christian is senpai!”   
“Blue he’s a fictional character.” Alec said, looking at the book to see if he needed to flip the page.   
“Says the kid who cried over Mason for two days!” Blue cried, pointing at Alec.   
Alec blushed slightly, Magnus laughing again.   
“Sounds like something Alec would do.” Magnus said, taking a bite of his food.   
(A/N: if you haven’t read Vampire Academy or aren’t done with the series, skip this line!)   
“Hey! He sacrificed himself for Rose and then Rose realized how much she cared for him!” Alec defended himself, Blue hugging his friend.   
“I know Alec-kun.” He said. “You talk about this every time we read the book.”   
The three laughed, Blue leaving a couple minutes later to get to class.   
Magnus and Alec parted a couple minutes later, promising to meet up after school


	11. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something didn’t quite go right...

Alec was sweating. Magnus had informed him that he had a swim meet after school for a couple hours, and Alec had volunteered to go. Bad choice on his behalf, the observation deck was incredibly humid, and he’d been sitting there for two hours. Blue sat next to him, reading and occasionally asking questions. He knew it wasn’t Blue’s fault, but he was starting to get agitated.   
“Alec-Kun?” Blue asked, looking up from his book. “What does this mea-“   
“Google it!” Alec said, annoyed. “I’m so tired of you acted so childish all the time Virgil!”   
Blue’s eyes widened, filling with tears. Alec realized the name he had used, opening his mouth to apologize.   
“You know what?” Blue said, his voice startlingly cold. “I’m sorry that I felt like I could actually be myself around you, forget everything thats going on. If all you see me as is a child, I don’t need to be around people like you, Alec.” He stormed out, arms wrapped around himself like he was trying to hold himself together.   
Alec felt absolutely terrible. He knew Blue had a lot going on at home, and used the personality he put forward as a sheild. He sighed, promising himself to make it up to Blue later. He focused back on the meet as best as he could. 

Magnus felt it. He felt a sudden pang of guilt so strong he sat up straighter. But his instincts told him it wasn’t his guilt ‘it’s Alec’ a small voice whispered in the back of his head. He looked up at the observation deck just in time to see Blue storm out angrily, leaving his beloved book behind. He saw Alec staring stonily ahead, but somehow he could almost feel what Alec was feeling. He left the deck, telling his coach it was an emergency. 

Magnus sat next to Alec, fully clothed. Alec looked up in surprise.   
“The meets over?” He asked, voice uncharacteristically flat.   
“No, but we’re getting out of here. Let’s go.” Magnus said, dragging Alec out by his arm. They were in the car when Magnus spoke. “What happened with Blue?”  
Alec sighed, Magnus could feel a fresh wave of guilt wash over. “I used the wrong name.”   
“He was pretty mad about it.” Magnus said, not understanding why someone could get so upset by a nickname.   
Then he saw it.   
It was a collection of flashbacks, all very clearly from Alec’s point of view. A small boy with jet black hair and, were those red eyes? Was standing in front of Alec, his lips cut in many different places, a bloody nose, tear filled eyes, and bruises all down his arms, legs, face, and neck.   
“Again Virgil?” Alec said, seating the boy down and wiping away the blood with a cool cloth.   
“Don’t call me that.” Virgil said, his face angry.   
“What color today?” Alec asked calmly. He knew, no Alec knew that the boy used colors based on his mood as his name.   
“Blue.” He said.   
The next flashback was Alec answering a phone to a contact named Blue, this must have been when the boy decided on a color.   
“Alec please, he’s doing it again.” A weak voice begged from the other side of the line, screams muffled as the phone fell to the ground and Alec wasn’t getting a response anymore.   
Then there was a boy with the same shock of blue hair as Blue, matted with blood, laying on the floor of an unfamiliar apartment, unconscious. Alec raced to him, jumping in the way of his attacker, who Alec recognized as Blue’s father, Virgil as well. 

So that’s why. He was named after his abusive father.

The final flashback was Blue and Alec standing in front of a mirror. Blue was putting in colored contacts, making his strange red eyes the color hazel Magnus knew them as.   
“Thank you Alec-Kun.” Blue said, the voice so fake Magnus was surprised he hadn’t realized it before. He could feel Alec’s worry seeping into him. “Nobody will know who I was.” 

“Magnus, Magnus are you okay?” Magnus snapped back, seeing Alec’s worried face. “What just happened to you?”   
“Alec, we have to talk.” Magnus said, looking at him with wide eyes. “Now.”  
“W-what is it?” Alec looked confused and worried.   
“When we were at the meet,” Magnus said carefully. “I felt what you felt when Blue left. Not in a way of, ‘I understand your guilty’, but I literally felt it, Alec. I knew exactly what you were feeling and how greatly you were feeling it.”  
Alec looked speechless. “T-that’s only ever happened three times before.”   
“In this town?” Magnus asked, looking at him.   
Alec shook his head, “Ever. Once in London with a boy named Nathaniel and a girl named Jessamine, and again in France with a boy and his mother.”   
Magnus’ eyes widened, how was this possible? He knew Alec skipped a pair, but didn’t say anything.   
“I-I just saw a bunch of memories from your point of view.” He said quickly. “I saw what happened to Blue and why he calls himself Blue.”  
“That.” Alec said, nearly whispering. “Has never happened before.”   
“I guess we both know who our voices are.” Magnus said, driving carefully.   
“This, this bond,” Alec said, “is incredibly delicate. I should know.” When Magnus looked up in curiosity he continued. “My little brother, Max.” He had trouble saying the name. “He had met his voice, and the girl moved away, snapping the bond they’d miraculously had. He fell ill and passed away a month later.”   
“I’m sorry Alec.” Magnus said softly. “I promise i’m not leaving anytime soon.”   
“Good,” Alec said, looking out the window. “Because the girl died too.”   
They got to Magnus’ apartment, Magnus running upstairs to put their bags away so they could walk to the park to figure the situation out.   
Alec had volunteered to stay outside, leaning against the building.   
He was approached by a shorter male with a shock of blue hair and a teddy bear mask covering his nose and mouth.   
His eyes were red.   
“B-blue?” Alec said, trying to back away, but only succeeding in trapping himself. “What’s going on?”   
Alec could nearly see the boys smirk under the mask. “Daddy’s all gone.” Blue said, his voice low and deadly, his natural voice. He pulled out a long slim knife, coated with blood on the tip. “And soon you’ll be too.”   
He kicked in Alec’s leg insanely hard, with the brute strength only someone with insane strength could. Alec heard the snap before he felt it, he let out a scream of pure agony.   
Blue smirked, holding the knife above Alec’s spine. Alec was on the floor now. “It’s time to say goodbye.” 

Magnus heard the scream before he felt the pain, rushing to the phone to call 911.  
After he hung up, he felt a sharp pain in his leg so intense he crumbled. He knew that it was Alec’s pain, and his heart nearly stopped when he felt a sharp jab at his spine, and heard another scream. He rushed down the stairs as fast as he could, stumbling over steps occasionally. He got there to find Alec alone, laying in a pool of his own blood. Magnus immediately started sobbing, checking for Alec’s pulse and thanking the angel when he found a faint one.   
He pulled Alec onto his lap gently, ignoring the blood that stained his clothes. His tears came out a bit more violently when he saw the stab wound directly over Alec’s spine bleeding heavily. His lover’s leg was also very clearly broken, and he gasped when Alec groaned in pain.   
“M-make it st-stop.” Alec cried, eyes glazed over. “N-no mor-more!”   
“Alec love it’s me, it’s me Magnus.” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s hair that was tangled with blood. “Who did this to you?”   
“B-blue, Vi-Virgil.” Alec whimpered out. “Make it st-sto-stop!”   
He fell unconscious again, and Magnus sobbed harder, wishing the ambulance could come faster. How could a little boy like Blue be capable of causing so much pain and agony?


	12. Heaven is a place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the final chapter. Let’s end this on a high note, or will we?

Alec woke up in a hospital bed. He blinked his blue eyes, looking around in confusion. He saw Magnus, who was looking at him with wide, tear filled eyes.   
“I didn’t think you were going to wake up.” Magnus whispered, starting to cry.   
“What happened?” Alec asked, his voice raspy.   
“Blue attacked you,” Magnus said, wiping his tears. “he stabbed you, Alec. We didn’t think you were going to survive.”   
Alec looked down, and saw his leg in a cast, and he was shirtless with a thick bandage wrapped around his waist and lower chest. “W-what?”   
“He broke your leg, and he stabbed you over your spine. He just missed it, he could have very likely snapped your spine.” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand. He gave a weak squeeze in response.   
“Blue did that?” Alec asked, trying to sit up but only managing to groan in pain.   
“No, don’t get up. I’m sure the doctors can answer all your questions.” Magnus said, looking him over with worry.   
As if on cue, a team of doctors came in, rowing Alec away, and leaving Magnus alone. 

 

Five Years Later...   
“I’ll be back before you know it.” Alec said, smiling and hugging Magnus.   
They’d finished high-school together, and now Alec was in the army. Magnus a famous fashion designer. Catarina a nurse, Ragnor’s band was growing in popularity. Simon had a professional youtube channel, Clary an artist, Izzy a famous politician, fighting for women’s rights. Jace a trainer.   
“Be safe.” Magnus whispered into his chest. “Come home to me soon.”   
Alec boarded the truck with the other volunteers after saying goodbye to the others. He’d be gone for five months, and Magnus was always worried throughout the whole of it.   
The time flew by for Alec, he was always on the field, careful so he could return to his love.   
Magnus tried to focus on his newest fashion line, but it all ended up looking like Alec’s wardrobe. Worn sweaters and ripped jeans. The only reason he knew Alec was alive was the sudden rushes of adrenaline he would get from Alec whenever Alec was on the field.   
It went like this for months, until Magnus woke up one day. He looked at his calendar and grinned when he saw Alec was coming home today.   
He only had a couple hours until he saw Alec again, and he couldn’t wait. Alec said he wasn’t going to continue this path, and he was going to go to college. He put on one of Alec’s sweaters and a pair of skinny jeans, driving to the spot he’d pick Alec up. It took a couple hours to get there, plus he had to pick the group up.   
He got there just in the nick of time, the truck holding Alec along with other soldiers was two minutes away, and Magnus could see the truck.   
Alec piled out of the truck with the others, grinning like a child. His black hair was ruffled and his blue eyes shined with excitement. Magnus was about to run to him when Alec was shoved violently by another soldier who rushed to his child. Alec groaned, and Magnus saw blood on the back of his uniform. The scar from Blue had reopened, Magnus’ heart nearly stopped.   
“No not again,” Magnus said, kneeling by Alec’s side, the group crowding around them. “Alec, Alec look at me.”   
Alec looked at him and gave a lopsided smile. “I’ll be okay.” He gasped in pain. “J-just fi-fine.”   
So there they were, in another hospital room. Alec laying there like he was five years ago. The cut had gotten deeper and more dangerous, and Alec was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Magnus hadn’t left his side once, talking to him even though he wasn’t responding.   
The day of their anniversary, Magnus brought flowers. “I brought you roses.” Magnus said gently. “Your favorite, happy anniversary.”   
Alec opened his eyes, making Magnus gasp. “Happ-happy Ani-anniversary.” He spit out. “I lo-love you.”   
His machines started beeping, and the line on his life support went flat. His eyes glazed over, and he was gone.   
“No Alec, your fine. Alec your fine. Wake up! Come back god dang it!” Magnus sobbed, gripping Alecs cold hand.   
He felt the pain in his chest. So great he nearly lost conciseness. He knew what was happening. He sat the roses down, and climbed in next to Alec, kissing his forehead gently. “I’ll see you soon love.” He let the pain take over, and then there was black, and peaceful silence. 

There was black for a moment, then a blinding white light. Magnus was standing in front of huge crystal gates.  
And beside him was Alec.   
He turned to Alec in surprise, tears welling in his eyes. Alec gave him that beautiful lopsided grin.   
“We made it.” He said, looking at the gates. “Heaven is real.”   
Magnus started crying, and he crushed Alec in a hug, knocking them both over. “As long as I’m with you it’s heaven.” He whispered.   
They stood, and hand in hand, entered the land beyond the gates.


End file.
